mctoran_rp_universefandomcom-20200215-history
The Controller of Ice
The Controller of Ice is a fierce ice warrior with a mysterious past and a rich reputation in the form of the frozen blood of his enemies. He is father of Kai Tau, the second Controller of Ice, and the brother of The Creator of Ice. History Earfly life The real name of The Controller of Ice remains unknown. As a child growing up on Okoto, the man who would become The controller of ice was at a scientific facility, when he was was exposed to radiation caused by a leak of Energized Protodermisfrom the facility's nuclear core as it experienced a meltdown. The mutations he underwent following this led The Controller of Ice to obtaining elemental Ice powers. Eventually, with the aid of technology and grueling martial arts training, he grew to learn and master his abilities. And upon the mastery of these abilities, he began work as a Mercenary to get by in life, by any means necessary. Arena Battle! Some time later, The Controller of Ice left his remote ice cave to compete in a tournament known as "Arena Battle", to fight other warriors and compete to apparently "win" 15 million dollars. During this competition, he immediately struck up a fierce rivalry with a fire-based fighter, Tarkur. They fought each-other Arena Battle's first match, in which Tarkur had been declared the victor. The Controller had been left seemingly disgruntled by his loss, but nonetheless tried to retain his honor and not become soured. Some time later, A ninja had snuck into the warriors' barracks in an attempt on Tarkur's life. However, he was found out, and the warriors subdued him. The ninja was unmasked and revealed to be Eric, a helper who had been assisting the warriors earlier. When interrogated, Eric revealed that he had been "bribed" to assassinate Tarkur, and hinted that The Controller of Ice had been behind the scheme. However, this was soon revealed to be a fabrication created by The Gamemaster, the true orchestrater, to sow doubt and distrust among the warriors and frame The Controller of Ice. Soon, when the warriors uncovered the Gamemaster's true plot and infiltrated his secret lab, they fought a mutated Mark Mcneil, who had become Berserker. In the final battle, Tarkur sacrificed him to save the Controller of Ice and his allies, and for that he was eternally indebted to Tarkur for his heroic act, although he was never able to thank him. Majestic League About 6 months after the events of Arena Battle, The Controller of Ice was now on Earth, operating as a mercenary employed by IFAV, a secret organization which offered asylum to extraterrestrial warriors on Earth in exchange for their services as mercenaries and assassins. He had been on a mission to assassinate a Russian leader when he was contacted by Bertha, his mission coordinator. Bertha, speaking hastily, ordered The Controller of Ice to head to he City of Heroes for his next mission, and take refuge in a warehouse where he would supposedly rendezvous with an agent. Little did the Controller know, however, that Bertha was being held hostage by The Gamemaster, who wanted the controller of Ice to be in the city as part of his own plan. Arriving to the warehouse in The City of Heroes, The Controller of Ice waited there for about a full day before he suspected that something was off about the situation. Unbeknownst to him, Project Runa had also been staying in this same warehouse, utilizing it as a secret base/ lab, though the two remained largely unaware of each-other’s presence for most of this time. Finally becoming fed up, The Controller of Ice attempted to contact Bertha to confirm that he had followed his directions correctly. Unexpectedly, he was met with Bertha’s pleas for help, as The Gamemaster then suddenly shot and killed her over the phone to prevent any vital information from being revealed. Shocked and unsettled by the turn of events, The Controller of Ice remained in the warehouse for another full day, pondering his next move. That night, a team of super villains assembled by The Gamemaster broke into the warehouse, intending to steal a piece of a machine that was being stored. As The Controller of Ice began to reveal himself and intervene, other heroes also arrived. He then had a happy reunion with Mark, and a not-so-happy reunion with Scrapper, who was on the villain team. A brawl broke out in the warehouse, and at the end the villains escaped with the piece of the machine. Afterwards, The Controller of Ice chose to ally himself with Mark and the other heroes to stop the villains, becoming a part of the Majestic League. When he found out that The Gamemaster had been behind the villain team, as well as Bertha's death, this only further increased his drive to stop him. Later, The Controller of Ice, along with Mark and other heroes, infiltrated The Gamemaster's mansion to defeat the villain and rescue kidnapped heroes. The Controller of Ice had one final fight with The Gamemaster, before the villain escaped through a portal. Instead of pursuing The Gamemaster with Mark, Sadie and Hydron, The Controller of Ice chose to stay behind on Earth. Majestic League Volume 2 After this experience, The Controller of Ice was left physically, mentally and emotionally exhausted. Unable to deal with the stress and strain of his job, the warrior resigned to retiring, living quietly once again in his icy caves. However, he did recognize that the City of Heroes "needed" him, and so he sent his brother, The Creator of Ice, to the city to carry out his work for him. Pre-2059 Sometime later, The Controller of Ice fathered a son, whom he named Kai Tau. Kai Tau was given the Mask of Control by his father upon his death. And so Kai carried on his father's legacy, baring the mantle as the second Controller of Ice. Powers The Controller of Ice can wield practicality all ice-related abilities within a certain degree (e.g: telekinesis of ice, liquefaction and solidification of ice), and his over-armor gives him the ability of flight. The Controller of Ice's greatest feat of power is conjuring a massive Iceberg to drop upon opponents, nicknamed "Big Bertha". However, this move leaves The Controller of Ice very exhausted, and he is unable to wield ice powers for a period of time. As the product of his mutation, The Controller of Ice is more humanoid thsn the other beings in his race, having numerous previously-mechanical components in his anatomy been replaced with organic components. Equipment/Weapons Mask of Control: The Mask of Control was originally forged by The Controller of Ice, with the purpose of allowing him to control both his powers as well as the element of ice itself, giving him his namesake. This mask is what allows The Controller of Ice to hone his powers so effectively. Without it, he can still use ice powers but they are more unstable and harder to wield effectively. Ice Weapons: The Controller of Ice can use his ice abilities to conjure weapons for himself. Typically, he wields an Ice Axe, an Ice Shield, and an Ice Saber. Category:Characters